


Kinktober 2020 Day 1: Knifeplay

by BlackLightNightLight (BorealLights)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Explicit Consent, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, No Blood, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BlackLightNightLight
Summary: The sound and sight of the silver blade being unsheathed made Jaskier’s heart rate kick up, but he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax again. He took steadying breaths as the blade descended, until it rested gently against his arm. There was just enough pressure for him to feel the point, but not deep enough to draw blood, or even hurt.“Stay still,” Geralt’s voice was even deeper than before, and Jaskier barely suppressed a shiver. Geralt’s words were all the warning Jaskier had before the blade slowly traveled up his arm. The cool blade almost stung against his overheated skin, and the trail behind it burned delightfully. There was something almost intoxicating about having such a tool so close. The blade traveled up and down his right arm, sending tingles of pleasure racing through his veins.Geralt and Jaskier play with knives in the bedroom.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947607
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Kinktober 2020 Day 1: Knifeplay

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to thank Black_Salt (Milo) from the Geraskier server for beta reading this!
> 
> Second of all, I’ve never written knifeplay before, so I don’t know how good this is.

“What’s your safeword?” Geralt rumbled from somewhere behind Jaskier, his voice only barely louder than the crackling of the fire in the room’s hearth. Jaskier gripped the soft blanket beneath him, flexing his fingers into the fabric to settle his nerves, then letting go before relaxing again, trying to calm his nerves.

“Valdo,” he said, heart thumping loudly in his chest. He was nervous for what was about to happen- excited, but still nervous. He trusted Geralt completely, knew his lover would never hurt him… but the idea of having a dagger so close to his skin was a little intimidating. Geralt could probably smell his nervousness, because he was by Jaskier’s side, running a soothing hand through his hair.

“Do you still want to do this?” Geralt asked, voice unbelievably gentle. It almost made Jaskier’s heart hurt, how sweet his dear witcher was. He nuzzled into Geralt’s wrist, placing a soft kiss on the pulse there.

“Yes. I trust you so very much, dear heart,” Jaskier responded, smiling up at his beloved. Geralt smiled back- one of his small, secret smiles that only Jaskier got to see. Warmth filled him as Geralt stepped away again, coming back with a sheathed dagger- Jaskier’s dagger in fact. The one Geralt had given him almost two years ago, when they had decided to travel together almost permanently. Jaskier knew it had been freshly sharpened. 

The sound and sight of the silver blade being unsheathed made his heart rate kick up, but he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax again. He took steadying breaths as the blade descended, until it rested gently against his arm. There was just enough pressure for him to feel the point, but not deep enough to draw blood, or even hurt.

“Stay still,” Geralt’s voice was even deeper than before, and Jaskier barely suppressed a shiver. Geralt’s words were all the warning Jaskier had before the blade slowly traveled up his arm. The cool blade almost stung against his overheated skin, and the trail behind it burned delightfully. There was something almost intoxicating about having such a tool so close. The blade traveled up and down his right arm, sending tingles of pleasure racing through his veins.

“Normally your hands would be next, but I know how important they are to you,” Geralt continued, slowly dragging the blade up to Jaskier’s shoulder, over his collarbone. He held his breath, wondering if he’d feel the blade over his neck, only to release it when Geralt moved down scraping it across his side. “So good for me, Jaskier. Holding so still, just like I asked- ah,”

Geralt pulled the dagger away as Jaskier flinched when the blade dragged across the sensitive flesh of his stomach. He flushed, trying not to squirm in embarrassment, but Geralt just smiled and gently placed the flat of blade on his flesh, waiting until Jaskier stopped twitching to continue. The tip circled his belly button before being drawn up over his abdomen, across his sternum and back to his collarbone.

“There we go, just like that. So good, Jaskier. So trusting… thank you for letting me do this for you,” Geralt practically purred, circling Jaskier’s pec with the dagger in an ever decreasing spiral, until the blade was lightly drawn across the sensitive flesh of his nipple. It took all of his restraint not to arch into the feeling, Jaskier moaning as his nipple pebbled, and heat began to gather in his groin, his cock finally starting to harden. Above him Geralt let out an almost hidden sigh of relief at the sight.

The dagger glided down his side again, dancing across his flesh in broad strokes before moving down to his right leg, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Jaskier barely managed to keep from flinching as that sharp point slid along his thigh, Geralt carefully avoiding the sensitive flesh of his groin. Then the blade pulled away, and Jaskier opened his eyes, unaware that he had even closed them. Geralt was watching him, his eyes bright, and his pupils almost completely eclipsing those golden irises. Now that he knew Jaskier was watching him, he grinned like the predator he could be, sheathing the dagger as he walked around the inn’s bed. Jaskier gave a shiver of anticipation- he felt like a rabbit about to be pounced on by a hungry wolf, and oh how he wanted to be devoured.

Geralt leaned down to capture Jaskier’s lips in an eager kiss, licking into his mouth with a groan. He reached up to tangle a hand in those ivory strands, only for Geralt to pull away with a growl, pushing his hand back down onto the bed.

“I told you to stay still, my wild cat,” Geralt rumbled, moving to bite at Jaskier’s neck, drawing a whine from his lips. Jaskier loved it when Geralt called him that, loved the gentle nips that always followed it. He whimpered when Geralt pulled away again, but didn’t dare move to follow him. As if in reward, Geralt unsheathed his own dagger, resting it gently on Jaskier’s left arm.

Geralt copied his previous ministrations- starting with Jaskier’s arm, then moving to his chest, and finally to his leg. When Geralt finally pulled the dagger away, Jaskier’s dick was hard and leaking, drops of precome pearling at the tip.

“Geralt…” he whined, still not daring to move until Geralt gave him permission.

“Hush,” Geralt’s voice was velvety smooth, and Jaskier couldn’t help but give another whimper, silently begging Geralt to touch him. Of course, his darling witcher ignored him, pulling out yet another dagger. They’d talked about this, specifically, before they started. Unlike the other two, this blade wasn’t sharp, it’s edge as dull as a fingernail.

Geralt swiped his thumb over the head of Jaskier’s cock as he ran the blade from tip to root, the cool blade a stark contrast to the hot length. On every upstroke, Geralt would wipe away the precome that was gathered there, providing a brief flash of pleasure. If Jaskier could have, he would have bucked into the touches, but Geralt had evidently decided not to take any chances and held Jaskier’s hips down with his other hand.

“We’re almost done, Jaskier. Fuck, you don’t know how much it means to me that you trusted me to do this!” Geralt said, his own erection very visible through his pants. Jaskier could only whine in response, wordlessly begging for more. Geralt evidentially lost patience then because he threw the blade to the side before climbing onto the bed, pinning Jaskier’s shoulders as he leaned down for a kiss. Breaking apart, Geralt rested his forehead against Jaskier’s, staring into his eyes.

“...I’m supposed to start with your back,” Geralt finally mumbled, sliding his hands down Jaskier’s arms to interlace their fingers. “But I didn’t think I’d be able to resist fucking you instead. No one but my brothers have ever trusted me to hold a knife to them,” he continued, stealing short kisses as he ground his hips down. Soon, Jaskier was panting and breathless under him. Not just from the kisses, but also from the sheer amount of love and gratitude in Geralt’s eyes. It took Jaskier a second or two to find his voice.

“Of course I trust you, darling. Why-why wouldn’t I?” Jaskier moaned out. He gave Geralt’s hands a squeeze before the other pulled away. Jaskier started to let out a wounded noise, only to trail off when Geralt practically ripped his pants off, followed by his shirt. In seconds, Geralt was on top of him again, kissing him fiercely. He sighed into the kiss, letting his lover explore his mouth as Geralt brought their hips together.

Jaskier gasped as Geralt’s erection rubbed against his own, hips jerking up to chase the feeling. Geralt broke the kiss to bury his face into Jaskier’s neck, groaning as he fisted both of their cocks, using their precome to ease the way as he jerked them. It got easier and smoother as he went, and soon the rough rasp of flesh was replaced by a smooth glide.

“Jaskier… my lark. So good to me,” Geralt gasped out, panting as he worked the two of them closer to the edge. Jaskier wasn’t faring much better, letting out a wordless whine before spilling between them. Just a few pumps of his hand later, and Geralt followed him over the edge with a stifled grunt, his seed splashing against Jaskier’s stomach.

They lay like that for a while, basking in the afterglow, Geralt pressing gentle, open-mouthed kisses into Jaskier’s neck before finally getting up. Immediately Jaskier missed his warmth, though he knew his lover wasn’t far. Indeed, Geralt returned soon after with a damp cloth, cleaning their combined spend from Jaskier before it could dry and become uncomfortable. Only then did Geralt rejoin Jaskier, cuddling into his side.

“Mmm… we should do that again some time,” Jaskier said, sleepiness making his voice thick. He rolled over to cuddle into Geralt’s chest before continuing; “only next time, you give me the whole treatment.”

Geralt’s lips gently pressed against his forehead. “I’d be happy to, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I uh. Hope you enjoyed this! Like I said, I’ve never written knifeplay before. It honestly isn’t even one of my kinks XD
> 
> If you liked it, I’m gonna beg that you validate me with a comment, they really are one of the things keeping me writing!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @panda_spirited
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!  
> [Regular Blog](https://howdoistormspirit.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Writing Blog](https://borealwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
